


The Enchanted Rito Town - Song Parody

by Esdeem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Disney, Song Parody, Walt Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: When an offhand comment and sleep depriviation tag team to create a parody of a classic attraction song at the Disney parks...





	The Enchanted Rito Town - Song Parody

In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
All the birds are archers and you never frown  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town

Kass: “Welcome to our beautiful village, you lucky Hylian you!  
If we weren’t living here every day  
We’d be visiting us too!  
All together!”

In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
All the birds are archers and you never frown  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town

The boys in the back are called Gorons  
Revali: "Because they’re morons?"  
Rude! They’re called Gorons!  
Our fine feathered Cass is an excellent bard  
He’ll give you a clue when it gets really hard  
And Champion Revali is an elegant bird  
He loves to be seen and longs to be heard  
Most little birdies will chirp and whine  
But the Rito will help you find a shrine.  
Our town’s a delight, as everyone sees  
So we hope you’ll stay and drop rupees  
Everyone loves us, we hope you agree  
And you’ll save us from the Calamity!

In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
All the birds are archers and you never frown  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town

Our magnificent subquest has just begun  
Play the accordion and bang the drum  
Glide real high and march through the snow,  
And save us from Divine Beast Van Medoh!

In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town  
All the birds are archers and you never frown  
In the Rito Rito Rito Rito Rito Town

**Author's Note:**

> ...all I can say at this point is I'm sorry. I won't do it again, folks.


End file.
